


Thank You [Un tributo al final de MLP FiM]

by PetitTsuki_13



Series: One-Shots Multifandom [9]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, I Made Myself Cry, POV Original Female Character, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitTsuki_13/pseuds/PetitTsuki_13
Summary: Hay presencia de un oc (original character) propiedad de la autora entonces si no les agrada esto no lean. Esto también es un relato para liberar los sentimientos que la escritora tiene con respecto al final de la serie que tanto le ha dado.
Series: One-Shots Multifandom [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181207





	Thank You [Un tributo al final de MLP FiM]

**Author's Note:**

> Hay presencia de un oc (original character) propiedad de la autora entonces si no les agrada esto no lean. Esto también es un relato para liberar los sentimientos que la escritora tiene con respecto al final de la serie que tanto le ha dado.

**…….**

El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y las criaturas de Equestria eran felices en aquella villa. Claro que eran felices, después de todo, era Ponyville. En medio del pueblo apareció la joven yegua alicornio, de pelaje blanco, con la melena corta corta de colores rojo, azul rey, azul turquesa, lila y morado, además de sus hermosos ojos que combinaban el dorado y café en ellos, y en su costado estaba había una cutie mark de un pergamino y una paleta de pintura. En cuanto apareció fue saludada por los ponies que pasaban por allí.

—Light Royal — La voz de una yegua llamo su atención.

—Hola, Applejack — Las lágrimas salieron de los ojos dorados rojizos al ver a la yegua ya mayor acompañada de una pegaso. —Pero en realidad ya no es Light Royal, ahora es Gloomy Moon —

—Por Celestia, cambias mucho de nombre y apariencia, aun recuerdo tu apariencia como Moonbeam — Se quejo airada la pegaso.

—Hola Dash — Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por el joven rostro de la alicornio.

—Vamos Sugarcube, no llores, seguimos aquí —Applejack se acerco a la más joven y le limpio las lagrimas.

—Puedo… ¿Puedo verlas a todas? —

—Claro que si, apuesto que Twilight puede hacer espacio en su apretada agenda para ti —

Las tres yeguas empezaron a caminar por las calles llenas de vida de Ponyville, primero pasaron por Pinkie, luego por Rarity, al final por Fluttershy, en el recorrido vio como todos y cada uno de los ponies con los que interactuó y conoció a lo largo del tiempo que estuvo en este mágico mundo habían crecido y logrado todas y cada una de sus metas y se notaban felices por ello y ella estaba feliz por ellos. Y luego se fueron a la escuela de la amistad para ver a Starlight y Sunburst.

—Nos hace tan feliz que hayas venido Gloomy —

—Yo también estoy feliz de verlas —

—Has crecido Gloomy, la última vez que te vimos eras aun una potra y ahora estas a un paso de ser una yegua adulta — Fluttershy le limpio las pocas lagrimas que aun tenía en sus mejillas.

—Han pasado algunos años desde entonces — Gloomy se sentó en el suelo.

—Y sin embargo aquí sigues, pero no debes atarte a nosotras querida — Rarity le abrazo con cariño.

—Pero… No puedo dejarlas… Son demasiado importantes para mí —

—Nunca nos tienes que dejar, y nosotras nunca te dejaremos — Dijo una voz de repente, allí se encontraba la princesa Twilight Sparkle, gobernante de toda Equestria y su fiel amigo y hermano menor, Spike junto a la joven alumna de la gran yegua.

—Princesa… — Las lágrimas de la joven volvieron a dominar sus hermosos ojos.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien, nosotras ya crecimos y logramos todas nuestras metas — Twilight la abrazo mientras peinaba con delicadeza su cabello. —Es el momento de que que tu también vayas hacia delante y logres todos tus sueños —

—¿Seguirán aquí cuando las necesite? —

—Aun cuando todas las estrellas del cielo desaparezcan nosotros permaneceremos aquí para ti — La voz de la princesa Luna resonó en el lugar. —Ahora mi niña, ve y haznos sentir orgullosos — De repente las dos antiguas gobernantes de Equestria aparecieron en la habitación al poco rato apareció la familia real del imperio de cristal con la princesa Flurry Heart siendo una preciosa adolescente.

Un portal se abrió en una pared y al otro lado se veía el mundo real, donde la magia no existía, donde la tristeza estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Camine hacia él y dando una última mirada a los personajes que me habían dado una felicidad indescriptible que llevare todo en mi corazón. Todas las experiencias, las aventuras, el amor, la amistad y la felicidad que por siete años me dieron.

Un último asentimiento de la familia real equestre hizo que avanzara con seguridad hasta el portal y lo atravesara. Tal vez no era una adiós, esto es un hasta pronto. Porque la amistad siempre fue mágica, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será.


End file.
